4 SISI
by rharaayumi
Summary: Ada saatnya kau sangat ingin berbuat sesuatu tapi keadaan tak mengijinkanmu untuk bertindak, dan hanya bisa menyaksikan orang yang kau sayangi menjadi korban dari yang dinamakan takdir masa lalu. #VKnBFE @KnBFanbase @rharaayumi


**4 SISI**

**By : R.A Yunni Sary Pradhana ( rharaayumi) **dalam rangka Valentine KnBFanbase Event #VKnBFE

**Summary **: Ada saatnya kau sangat ingin berbuat sesuatu tapi keadaan tak mengijinkanmu untuk bertindak, dan hanya bisa menyaksikan orang yang kau sayangi menjadi korban dari yang dinamakan takdir masa lalu.

**Disclaimer :** Tadatoshi Fujumaki

**Genre : **romance hurt, YAOI ALLERT

**Rate :** T

**Pairing : **Kise-Kuroko-Akashi-Aomine

**Warning : OOC**, miss typo, gak nyambung sama summary

**NO LIKE, DON'T READ !**

_**Kuroko's pov**_

Namaku Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya. Sekarang aku duduk di bangku kelas 3 Teiko Junior High School. Jika kau bertanya apa yang kusukai dalam hidup ku, aku akan menjawab milk shake vanilla, ice cream, basket dan "DIA" seorang Akashi Seijuro. DIA yang menemukanku, DIA yang membawaku masuk dan menginjakkan kaki di dunia yang membuatku dan menempatkanku menjadi bayangan seorang Aomine Daiki. Padahal yang kuinginkan bukan basket untuk menjadi bayangan Aomine, tapi basket untuk menjadi bayangan seorang Akashi dan hanya Akashi. Dan DIA lah satu-satunya orang yang bias menyadari keberadaanku yang hamper tak terendus ini.

Kau bertanya kenapa kami tidak mungkin bersama? Jawabannya mudah, bukan karena hubungan sesama adalah hal yang tabu di sini. Hei, bahkan di sini hubungan seperti itu sudah lumrah. Jawabannya mudah, karena kami hanya sebatas teman satu tim. Tidak lebih dan bahkan mungkin kurang, hanya teman dulu, sekarang dan selamanya hanya teman.

Kau bertanya kenapa bias kami hanya berteman? Sekali lagi, jawabannya jauh lebih mudah. Karena DIA, sudah memiliki orang lain di setiap sudut hatinya. DIA memiliki orang yang menjadi cahayaku di basket. DIA memiliki Aomine untuk selalu berada di sisinya

Lalu kenapa bukan DIA saja yang menjadi bayangan untuk Aomine? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa DIA menempatkan posisiku seperti ini? Jawabannya, karena DIAbisa melihat, melihat apa yang ada di hatiku, melihat apa yang ada di hati Aomine. Dan DIA dengan angkuhnya mempermainkan perasaan kami. DIA seorang Akashi Seijuro tau dengan sangat jelas betapa aku sangat mencintainya. Aku bahkan rela mati detik ini juga, hanya agar matanya yang telah mengetahui semua rahasia ini menoleh dan memancarkan cinta walau hanya sedetik, cinta yang hanya untuk ku seorang.

DIA tau dengan jelas, bagaimana perasaan Aomine kepadanya. Dan DIA dengan mudahnya menempatkan posisi kami bertiga seperti sebuah segitiga sama sisi yang bila salah satu ujungnya bergeser, maka akan merubah bentuk segitiga itu sendiri dan membuat eseimbangannya terganggu.

Kenapa kau masih betah di posisi saat ini padahal ada Kise yang lebih baik dari DIA yang selalu menjagamu dari belakang. Kise yang selalu berusaha meniru DIA, hanya agar kau berpaling padanya? Kau mau tau jawabannya? Karna DIA lah orang pertama yang menyadari keberadaanku dan selalu bias melihatku dengan mata ajaibnya . mata yang menurutku amat misterius itu. Mata indah yang hanya DIA sendiri yang memiliki mata seperti itu di dunia ini. Aku yang awalnya tidak ada apa-apa ini, bahkan sampai detik ini pun tidak memilki apa-apa.

_End of Kuroko's Pov_

"hei Kuroko! Cepat pemanasan, lawan latih tanding kita sudah datang!" DIA berteriak lantang dari ujung lapangan, membangunkanku dari lamunan tentang DIA. Tentang dirinya..

"ohh ha'i baik kapten!" yah DIA Akashi Seijuro kapten tim basket kami. Sekali lagi ku jawab pertanyaan- pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang muncul setiap kali melihatnya dirinya.. melihat Akashi Seijuro

_**Akashi's Pov**_

Setipis apapun bayanganmu, aku akan selalu bias melihatmu Kuroko, melihat semua gerakanmu. Sejelas bahkan lebih jelas dan lebih jelas dari gerakan orang lain. Aku akan selalu bias menemukanmu di manapun kau berada di belahan bumi ini. Kau kira untuk apa mata ini tercipta? Untuk melihatmu, melihat di manapun kau berada dan untuk menemukanmu yang hanay berupa bayangan tipis di tengah sinar kerlap kerlip yang mengubur bayanganmu sendiri.

Kau tau Kuroko kenapa kita tidak mungkin berasama? Yah kau tau jawabannya. Karena ada Aomine di anatar kita. Aomine teman masa kecilku, teman yang dulu, dulu sekali kami berjanji akan selau bersama sampai maut memisahkan. Janji yang detik ini bahkan seumur hidupku ku tau aku akan menyesalinya.

Kau tau Kuroko kenapa ku tempatkan kau menjadi bayangan Aomine? Agar aku bias melihatmu semakin jelas, agar aku bias terus menyapamu, agar aku bias terus berada di dekatmu tanpa dicurigai Aomine. Aku tau dan aku sadar, menempatkanmu di dekatnya hanya akan membuatmu sakit, tapi hanya inilah kesempatan yang kupunya agar kau dan aku bias terus bersama walaupun hanya sebatas di lapangan basket. Ini memang egois tapi hanya ini yang bias ku lakukan agar bias bersamamu.

Maafkan aku yang hanya bias menyusahkanmu Kuroko. Dan maafkan aku yang tidak bias melepas janji masa lalu ku dengannya, dengan Aomine

_End of Akashi's Pov_

"hei Kuroko! Cepat pemanasan, lawan latih tanding kita sudah datang!" hanya untuk mengucap namamu saja, kau tau Kuroko berapa kali aku harus berbicara pada diriku sendiri seperti ini?

"ohh ha'i baik kapten!"

_**Kise's Pov**_

Sehebat-hebatnya kemampuanku untuk meniru, ada hal yang tidak bias kutiru sama sekali. Semua cara sudah kulakukan, hanya agar kau bias sedikit saja menoleh padaku. Aku bahkan sudah menirunya, meniru orang yang selalu bias membuat senyumanmu yang tadi merekah hilang tanpa bekas saat DIA seorang Akashichi bersama dengan Aominechi.

DIA orang yang sama-sama kita sebut kapten. DIA Akashichi pemilik sepasang mata indah yang tiada duanya. DIA orang pertama yang menyadari keberadaanmu, keberadaan seorang bisakah kau sedikit saja menoleh kepadaku? Meskipun menoleh hanya karna kau melihatku sebagai Akashichi? Bukan melihatku sebagai seorang Kise

Berapa lama lagi kau akan melihatnya? Tapi yakinlah, aku aka nada di belakangmu, merentangkan kedua lenganku lebar, selalu memberimu sandaraan saat kau ingin menangis karena melihat Akashichi dan Aominechi yng seolah menari di atas penderitaanmu. Yakinlah aku akan selalu ada untukmu sampai kau bias melihatku sebagai seorang Kise, Ryota Kise. Bukan sebagai Akashichi, bukan orang lain, tapi aku Kise.!

_End of Kise's Pov_

"hei Kuroko! Cepat pemanasan, lawan latih tanding kita sudah datang!"

"ohh ha'i baik kapten!" jawabmu tersenyum sakit melihat Aominechi yang berdiri di dekatnya. Dan apa yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu Kuroko? Hanya bisa melihatmu menahan sakit dan maikn sakit

_**Aomine's Pov**_

__Cih… aku selalu bencimelihatmu menatap Kuroko dengan mata itu! Suka? Suka kepadamu? Cih! Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya tida rela, meta yang kau gunakan itu menatap orang lain selain diriku. Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan, dan tidak akan pernah menatap orang lain selain aku. Dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya, selama mata itu ada padamu!

Kau berjanji saat dulu mendapatkan mata itu, mata orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupku. Mata milik orang yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya yang berharga hanya untuk menyelamatkanmu dari kecelakaan itu. Mata kembaranmu yang menukar hidupnya hanya untuk nyawamu yang tidak berharga itu. Mata yang dia berikan agar kau bisa melihat dunia dengan lebih jelas.

Kau Akashi, apakah kau sudah lupa janjimu kepadanya? Kau akan selalu menjadi matanya di dunia ini dan hanya akan melihatku seorang dengan mata itu! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau hidup bahagia dengan Kuroko, tidak selama satu mata miliknya masih kau gunakan Akashi!

Akan kubuat kau merasakan sakitnya menderita tidak bisa memiliki orang yang kau cintai, agar kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan!. Dan hanya bisa melihatnya saja, sepertiku yang hanya bisa melihat mata orang yang kucintai kaugunakan!

_End of Aomine's Pov_

"hei Kuroko! Cepat pemanasan, lawan latih tanding kita sudah datang!"

"ohh ha'i baik kapten!"

Melihatmu menderita adalah hal terindah dalam sisa hidupku!

~END~~~~~

Muehehehehehe *nunduk2 #nariuburubur


End file.
